


Fate/Song/Game

by Jaehaerys_Joestar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Holy Grail War (Fate), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehaerys_Joestar/pseuds/Jaehaerys_Joestar
Summary: When a Holy Grail makes its way to Planetos, a new Grail War is triggered. With none of the masters aware of what is going on, they all attempt to turn the war in their favor. Revived ambitions and distant dreams shall clash as Servants guide their Masters to victory. Servants from all across fate, including one surprise. (Open to different name if anyone can think of it.)
Kudos: 1





	Fate/Song/Game

AN: The long awaited Fate/ASOIAF story.

The first story after KOT I ever thought of writing, but the one which is so much more vast, requiring me to do more research into certain characters in order to do them justice.

Hope you all enjoy it.

CHALDEA

"Hey Da Vinci-San?" A purple haired girl with glasses asked Chaldea's resident tech/magic assistant. "Senpai finally decided which Servant to improve with one of the grails, where exactly do we keep them?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that." Leonardo Da Vinci put her tea cup down. "They are right in the closet next to my room. Follow me."

The two of them walked down to a room that was noticeably filled with paintings and experimental technology. Next to it, was a simple Janitor's closet.

"Is...is this really the safest place for them?" Mash asked. "I mean, these things are still omnipotent wish granting devices." She pointed out.

"Exactly why they are here! No one would ever expect it." Da Vinci explained as she opened the door.

Only instead of the several grails Mash and her Senpai had taken from the singularities and random events Romani could never explain, they instead found a note. Panicking, Da Vinci picked it up and read it quickly.

'I was bored. Wanted to have some fun. Wasn't sure if one would be enough so I took them all. I'll send back the rest when I am done.

Wish you luck in your mission of preserving humanity.

KZS.

PS. I am also curious what beer tastes like when drunk from one of these things. Apologies if they are filthy when I return them.'

"...Da Vinci? What does this mean?" Mash asked, confused who would be powerful enough to slip into Chaldea undetected and take all of their grails.

"Someone who is far more trouble than he is worth. Good Grief." Da Vinci said through gritted teeth.

ANOTHER WORLD

JON SNOW

WINTERFELL

"You're just going to throw this away?" Jon asked as he held the knife Theon had been complaining about.

Theon's uncle, Rodrik Harlaw, had given it as a gift to the Iron Island heir right before he had to come to Winterfell as a hostage. It was good, quality Castle Forged Steel, and the hilt was Dragonbone. Unfortunately, Theon had absentmindedly dropped it several years ago, and only while cleaning up the Armory as a punishment for covering up one of Arya's pranks did Jon find the knife, by then rusting to the point so as to be useless. It would probably be good for one stab before it broke.

"You see what it looks like now. I got myself a better one anyway. Could probably sell the Dragonbone for a bit, but the nearest place to get a good enough price would be White Harbor, and the distance would not be worth it for just that." Theon explained. He then shrugged his shoulders. "You want it so badly, take it."

As the heir to the Iron Islands left, Jon pocketed the knife. He knew Theon was right, but for some reason he just felt like it would be a waste.

With no other requirements, Jon decided to have an early lunch before training with Robb and Ser Rodrik. Jon made his way to the kitchen, grabbing himself nothing particularly large, just a piece of bread and some sausages, as well as a mug of water.

Going out to the hall, Jon saw he was not the only one to have this idea. Arya and Bran both sat down, eating their own meals without any supervision, though there were guards on break and other servants bustling about like normal.

Jon walked up to them and sat down facing them. His half siblings smiled at his joining, and both began to let him in on their latest adventures, deflating a bit whenever he either guessed what they did or gave them an answer to something they did not know.

"What happened to your hand?" Arya asked when he went to grab the mug for a sip.

Not knowing what she meant, Jon looked at his hand. There was a faint reddish brown patch of skin on the back of his right hand. No, perhaps it would be more accurate to say there were three in the same area of his hand. If he had to describe it, one looked like a wing. The center looked like a dragon head, but a very crude one. The third looked clearly like fire. Or he was seeing patterns where there was not any.

"No idea." Jon confessed. He touched it. It was not rubbing off, so it must be his skin.

"Did you get hit training?" Bran asked.

"Not there. Robb hardly ever goes for the limbs." Jon explained. "Maester Luwin mentioned something like this once. Some people get rashes or illnesses from certain objects, and there is no way to know until you are exposed. Perhaps I touched something like that while cleaning the armory." Jon guessed.

"Maester Luwin is out for the day collecting herbs he said he can't grow in the Glasshouse." Bran reminded them.

Jon shrugged. "I'll go to him when he gets back. I doubt it's that big of an issue."

HOURS LATER

"JON?! JON?!" A voice called out to Jon as he opened his eyes.

Something was wrong. He was not in his bed. He was lying face down on the floor, while a person above him tried to lift his body up. Once he moved a bit, he saw it was Robb.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" A commanding voice called out. Jon looked in front of him. Both Ser Rodrik and his Father Ned Stark. Rodrik was in armor, as he was keeping a watch on the guards tonight, while Ned looked as though he was also suddenly awoken in the night. Rodrik had his sword and Ned had grabbed a spear from somewhere.

The two of them were both pointing their weapons at a third figure. This stranger was clad in black armor with a cape. That was all Jon could make out before he felt his eyes close again.

"Are…..y Mas..?" A woman's voice spoke.

That was the last thing he heard before darkness took him.

HORN HILL

SAMWELL TARLY

There were many who would meet Lord Randyll Tarly and presume him to be an unintelligent man. They may then assume the same of House Tarly in total. But this was a mistake. Randyll Tarly may not like stories that don't involve blood and war, nor could he debate his beliefs with Maesters and Wise men, but when it came to warfare, he was more knowledgeable than anyone else in the Reach, and definitely within the top five of Westeros.

While they did tend to focus on martial prowess above knowledge, the Tarly's of old knew better than to disregard it all together.

Which is why Sam could find himself wrapped up in a book actually written by one of his more bookish ancestors. It detailed all the different interpretations and stories of the First Men. From the battles with the Children to the Andal's invasion. The one he was currently reading was about the wife of House Tarly's twin Founders, a Wood Witch who was a master of magic.

He felt his heart long for that. He would never be a great warrior, all in Westeros knew that to be true. If only he had magic like this supposed ancestor of his.

He turned the page, reaching the end of the chapter, only to see something strange. His hand had strange markings on it. Three reddish rashes on the back of his hand. If he had to describe it, it would be a rhombus shape in the center, with wings on either side of it.

"What the..." Sam muttered to himself, somewhat transfixed on the pattern. He had no idea where it could have come from, yet in a way, it felt right. Like it was the most normal thing in the world to have.

He stood up, and searched the rows of books for new readings. Eventually, he found one dustier than normal tome that grabbed his attention. He grabbed it and checked the title.

A look at magic through different cultures.

It was written by a Maester Constantine, back when Valyria had the power of Essos. Constantine was a Maester who had earned a Valyrian Steel link and then traveled in order to document magic and rituals in different cultures. He was credited more with the mundane of those cultures, as many societies had given him a strange amount of knowledge for an outsider.

Sam opened it to a random page. A circle took up most of the page. By the look of it, it was used by one Essosi culture to the far east to call upon ghosts of heroes in order to empower their warriors.

Suddenly, the light that came in through the window faded. Sam turned, and saw the sun was just setting. He was in here longer than he had thought. Taking Constatine's book, he headed back to his own rooms.

HOURS LATER

Sam had just done it on a whim. He saw the circle in the book, and was transfixed by it. Perhaps it was also the idea of getting his father's approval by using the spirit of a great warrior. He hardly thought it would WORK.

Standing in the middle of the circle he had painstakingly copied from the book, was a man in all white, as that was the color of his robe. His hair, which reached down far longer than his sister's combined, was also white. Under the robes he wore black. In his left hand he held a staff. It was no mere piece of wood either. It was as tall as he was, and held some metal part by some ribbons that should not be able to support such weight.

The man opened his eyes and looked around, honest surprise clearly written on his face.

He took a step around, while Sam could not even move a muscle.

"I see… The Same loophole as Babylon." The mysterious stranger muttered to himself.

He looked over, as if noticing Sam for the first time.

Smiling, he walked up to him.

"I admit, I was curious what it would be like to say this. I am Caster, the Heroic Spirit specializing in magic. I ask, are you my Master?"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Inside came Randyll Tarly, Sam's father, in full plate.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled. Seeing the strange man standing in front of him, he grabbed his sword and held it to the self named Caster.

"...No. That won't do." Caster muttered. He grabbed his staff, and in his other hand a sword appeared.

Before Ranydll could move, Caster had batted away his sword and Caster struck him with the staff while his eyes were focused on the metal.

Putting the sword back into the air, Caster looked at Sam.

"Swordplay isn't really my thing." He said.

He then peered through the door Randyll had opened and muttered just loudly enough for Sam to hear.

"Now what is your plan Zelretch?"

DRAGONSTONE

STANNIS

"Shireen, it is getting late. You need to rest." Stannis said as he watched his daughter reach for another book in the library.

"Yes Father." She replied sadly. Not that anyone could blame her, considering what had just happened to her mother. Not even Patchface could get her to smile again.

As Shireen walked out the library, Stannis walked in to make sure everything was in its place. Unsurprisingly, he found one book that seemed to have fallen off the shelf. Usually, Shireen would take better care of the books, but her mind was not focused on reading, despite still doing so. Somewhat curious on what it was about, Stannis opened it and skimmed it for a minute. It was some sort of song or a play, perhaps both. Just as he was wondering why it was here, Stannis remembered the last Lord of Dragonstone, and his musical interests.

'He probably bought it before he wed Ellia.' Stannis guessed. The story that he could gleam was a relatively simple one. A newly crowned King who feared that they would remain unloved by their subjects. Every lord had such thoughts when starting out. Some like Tywin choose fear over love. Others, like Aerys was said to have been, were obsessed with having a good reputation, even if it brought about ruin in the long run. Renly himself appeared to be shaping up into such a person.

Stannis himself had found himself using reliability. His smallfolk knew the kind of man he was. Break the law, and be punished, do good and be rewarded. If any doubt it, they need just go ask Davos.

Just as Stannis moved to place the book back into its proper spot, he noticed something on the back of his hand.

'Did I get some sort of wax seal on my hand?' Stannis thought to himself as he examined it. In a way, it sort of resembled the letter t, but instead of ending at the four points, each point had what could either be a sword tip or a spear head, with the top one much larger than the other three.

Stannis traced it with his left hand. He could feel nothing on himself, so his skin was that color.

'The Maester needs rest. I can just ask him tomorrow.' Stannis decided.

As Stannis walked out of the Library, he failed to realize that the play was still in his hands.

HOURS LATER

Stannis was unsure what came over him. One moment, he was doing last minute tasks before sleep, but the next he found himself standing in front of a detailed circle made of Obsidian that had been crushed into a fine powder, while he held out his hand with the strange markings. By the time he regained his senses, the circle was glowing, and Stannis could just barely make out an image of a figure appearing to stand in the circle.

Stannis watched transfixed as the light dissipated. A figure stood right in the center, their features now clear for him to see.

It was a woman. Her hair was more golden than any of the Lannisters Stannis had met. Her hair appeared to be tied back into a bun with a red ribbon. A single piece of hair that jutted out of her head, curving downward the further it got from her head, yet remaining out of her face. On either side of it two locks of hair covered her ears, making a m shape. She also wore some sort of… Stannis supposed it was a dress, though it was both too elaborate and elegant for a common woman, yet too revealing for a noble lady. It was red for the most part, but the front of the gown was transparent, allowing any to see her legs, which were clad in gold chausses. Besides the transparent part, the gown was red, moving up into a corset shape with gold trimmings on the edges. Under the gown, Stannis could see a small shirt that held her to protect what little modesty she had. The shoulders were comically larger than need be, with more gold resting on them and extending the sleeves to her wrists, with a white inner layer adding another inch or two out. Her neck was covered by a similar cloth collar as her dress was made of.

She opened her eyes. They were a bright green, brighter than the normal Lannister's.

She began walking up to him, a smile on her face.

"Tell me. Are you my Master?" She asked.

Suddenly the door burst open, and several guards ran into Stannis' chambers, only to pause at the strange sight in front of them.

Stannis looked down at his hand. The strange symbols on it were still there, in fact they looked clearer than before.

He looked up at the woman.

Whatever was happening, Stannis felt like it would not be easy.

PENTOS

VISERYS

"How exactly did we both get such similar markings?" The exiled self proclaimed King of Westeros asked as he stared at both his own right arm and his younger sister and heir's left.

The two who represented the last living- to their knowledge- scions of Valyria, and the rightful house to sit on the Iron Throne, had both noticed the strange markings as they went about their day. Danaerys had noticed it first, due to the slave servants of Illyrio giving her a sleeveless dress to wear today. Viserys had noticed his markings afterwards, when he pulled his sleeve up in order to reach an itch.

The two markings were nearly identical. Viserys' looked somewhat like a flower, with a small stem, two petals on either side, and a singular petal in the center. Danaerys' had all of those, with an added line under the stem, giving it the appearance of leaves sprouting from it. Her stem also extended upwards to the petals, while Viserys' was more removed.

"I don't know Brother. Could it have been something we ate?" Danaerys hazarded a guess.

"I've never seen nor heard of food doing this." Viserys pointed out.

Despite his words, the thought of someone tampering with their food brought to mind some bad memories of their time on the run. The fear that The Usurper's men had managed to poison what little food they had bought.

'That can't be right. Illyrio is our ally. If he wanted us dead, he could have done so ages ago.' Viserys reminded himself.

'Still, better safe than sorry.' He thought.

"Dany. Say nothing of these unless asked. Otherwise just go about like we usually do." Viserys ordered his sister. With a nod, she agreed.

Viserys then began walking around the Manor of their host. After about an hour, he found himself in the presence of said host. Illyrio was a man of great wealth, and he enjoyed showing it off in grand gestures. Such was it that Viserys found him about to make.

"Your Grace! Come here, you must see this."

Standing by Illyrio was a slave with a bar, and a crate. As Viserys walked over, the slave opened the box, while Illyrio yelled at him to be careful.

Once it was opened, a smaller chest was revealed. Illyrio pulled it out, and opened it.

Inside of it, was a single large, black egg.

Viserys put all of his attention to it. He recognized it. Not specifically, but several had been in both the Red Keep and Dragonstone during his youth.

"Is that… A dragon egg?" Viserys asked, transfixed to the reminder of his heritage.

"Aye. Unfortunately it has been turned to stone by the ages, but it is still magnificent in itself." Illyrio explained. "I had heard about a merchant from Asshai carrying three, but I was only able to get my hands on one, even with my wealth. I figured it would be a good symbol of your rule, or perhaps it could be part of your sister's dowry to garner allies."

Viserys was only half listening at this point. He had to show Dany. He did not know where she was, but their rooms were only separated by a wall, he could show her it tonight at the latest.

Gingerly picking it out of the chest, Viserys slowly walked over to his room, not even realizing that the symbols on his arm were beginning to pulsate.

HOURS LATER

The last thing Viserys expected when he regained control of his body was to see the wall between his room and Dany's collapse. But even if he did somehow expect it, the two figures standing where the wall was would be surprising still.

Getting a more detailed look, Viserys realized that there were not two people standing. There was one standing, a man in a white suit of some kind, with gold buttons holding it together in the center. A white hat with a blue stripe covered his head, though it was tipped slightly over his face. His appearance himself seemed a bit foreign, like what Viserys had seen of some far eastern traders. Black hair was relatively short, but somewhat covering his own face as well. His leggings were also white, but his left leg had several things hanging off of it. Some straps or braces held some strange red metal object to his leg, while a sword wider than a braavosi blade, but much thinner than a broadsword hung as well.

The other stranger was not standing, but rather floating. She had paler skin that greatly contrasted with her outfit, which was almost all black. A grey scarf covered her neck several times over, and a pink bow was right above her chest, but her actual skirt and dress were both black. Her hair was longer than she was tall, and in the shadows of it, Viserys thought it looked reddish on the inside. Her legs were bare, save for some purple stockings.

"Brother!" Dany yelled as she peered at him through the door.

Viserys looked underneath the strangers. On his side of the wall was the half circle he had drawn himself without thinking about it. On her side was an identical half circle, completing it. They had both done it at once.

The two strangers who had appeared standing on the circle looked at both of them. The man looked at Dany, while the floating woman stared right at Viserys. They then switched, staring at the other sibling instead.

"Ryouma… Can I eat them?" The woman asked in a slow but light tone.

"No." The man said simply.

He took a step into Viserys' room, and the woman floated above him. Dany peered through the hole, keeping both in her sights.

"I see. So a pair of Masters for us? I suppose it makes a sort of sense." The man muttered to himself. Then he looked at the last Targeryeans. "One moment, the knowledge of the modern world is taking a bit longer to come to me. But I should get this out of the way."

He placed his hand on his heart and bowed.

"Hello, my Masters. I am Sakamoto Ryouma, Rider Class, and this is my wife and partner, Oryou. I look forward to fighting alongside you."

According to what Viserys remembered of Court Life in his childhood, as well as stories he had been told, such a strange and absurd event such as this was likely to lead a woman to faint from shock. Turning to look at Dany, Viserys was afraid that she would.

When he saw that she was not going to faint, Viserys took it upon himself to do so for her.

AN: And it is finally done. Apologies for the wait. It's a week later than I had hoped. I figured posting it after the events of yesterday would brighten everyone's moods. Ironically one of the things that distracted me was the Fate Grand Carnival. All those poor Cu Chulainn's… For the record I never burn my servants unless they are a repeat of a max NP. I am in the second Lost Belt, but I know some later stuff from seeing videos describing servants.

Apologies for the abridged summonings. I did not think I could do a full summoning sequence justice, while none of the characters knew what they were doing. Just assume they subconsciously chanted different summonings and met the minimum requirements.

So the Masters/servants so far:

Jon: You can probably guess who, but if not, then you will have to wait. As for design, Jon has Sieg's command seals.

Stannis: Nero. Basically the whole reason this fic exists, as I tried to imagine the two interacting. This was mentioned in the April Fools KOT, so any who read that should know this was the pair. Stannis has the design of Kiritsugu.

Sam: Merlin. The boy who always wanted to be a wizard gets one of the best as his servant. Merlin is summonable due to the same rule as Babylon. Basically, since he does not exist in Westeros, he is basically dead, so he can be summoned just like a normal Heroic Spirit. Sam also has Waver's Command Seal design.

Viserys/Danaerys: Sakamoto Ryouma. This is a bit more obscure than some of the others. More will be revealed later. I know some people have been asking me for more Dany focus. Add in my like for a sane Viserys and you got something like the Edelfets of the Third war. Two masters and two servants that count as one. They both have the Yggdmillennia sibling's design. But, as they share a servant, if one of them uses a Command, they both lose it.

The command seal's designs don't mean much. I just chose ones I could describe. While there are similarities between these designs and character types, the rest may not be so fitting.

EDIT: Originally I had a part here about the Servants being nerfed due to lack of Mana. After talking it over with some reviewers, I have removed this aspect. However, they will still be less likely to use NPs, due to the Mana cost.

I have also stated- or meant to- that the intention is to have 10 servant master pairs. One Servant is actually unique, in that while they were mentioned, they have not made a physical appearance. So look forward to that.

With this done, this Fic has officially begun, but as I said, more will have to come later. Hope you all enjoy the start to this series.

Hope you all stay safe,

Jaehaerys . Joestar.


End file.
